I Am The Avatar
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl wake up in the South Pole, and discovers that she's the Avatar! How will she handle knowing what is to come?


I died.

But, I'm not dead.

I was laying, on my back, arms and lags sprawled out, and I was laying on something cold.

Really, really cold. And wet.

Wait. I sat up, freezing cold air bit at my nose, arms and legs. I shivered. I was on an iceberg.

I looked around to see...ice and snow everywhere.

Great. This looks like Antarctica. How the hell did I get to Antarctica?

Shivering I stood up. I'm a freaking Cartoon. I'm in the South Pole.

I sneezed.

Then got shot about 30 feet into the air.

I'm an Airbender. I'm in Avatar.

I squealed, the did a happy dance. I shivered again. I wish I was a Fire Bender, then I could warm myself up. I rubbed my hands together, focussing on warming up. Then suddenly, fire form in my hands. I shrieked.

I'm a Fire Bender.

Wait, I can bend both Air and Fire? Am I a Avatar?

OH HELL NO!

But I am in Avatar.

I giggled like crazy person, the looked over to see a huge burst of light.

Aang has awaken.

I ran over there, well, I used water bending most of the time to move the ice berg.

When I go there, I saw Aang. But he wasn't in Avatar Mode.

So, I'm the Avatar? What the heck? No that's supposed to be Aang!

Well, I guess he'll have to teach me Airbending.

I followed stopped in a secluded place and started practicing my bending. I could bend all the elements.

I'm also pretty sure I'm the Avatar.

Oh boy. I'm in for a world of hurt, pain and confusion.

Aang was a master Airbender when he was the Avatar, I'm, not a master bender at all.

"Hello." I shrieked and turned around, Aang and Appa were there.

"I saw you bending, you bended more than one element, are you, the Avatar?" He asked.

I sighed. So it looks like I was correct.

"Yes." I said. "And I need to master all the elements."

Oh god, I think I'm gonna vomit.

Calm down Mia, calm down. You can do this.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Aang. I sat down on some ice.

"No, Yesterday, I thought I was normal person, not a bender, but now I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to somehow master all the elements, take on the fire nation and save the world." I said.

Aang put a hand put my shoulder.

"I'll help you, I can teach you Airbending, and we can go to the north pole and you can learn waterbending! I'm Aang by the way." He said.

"I'm Mia." I said standing up. "Well, come on!" Said Aang. We hopped onto Appa.

But then I noticed something.

"Oh no." I said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aang. I pointed at the fire nation ship.

"Fire Nation." I said gravely.

"Oh no, Katara and Sokka's Village!" Said Aang.

"Who?" I asked. He grabbed my hand. "Come on!" He dragged me to the top of a hill, overlooking the village. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR?" Yelled Zuko.

"There looking for me." I said. "Aang, wait here." I said.

"But, what about you?" He asked. "I need to save the Village." I said. I stood up and climbed down into the Village.

No one noticed me.

Then I blew a huge gust of air at Zuko, sending up backwards. I walked forward the Villagers moved aside for me to past starring at me wide eyes.

"Enough with all the shouting." I said. I kept a firm gaze on Zuko as he stood up and glared at me.

"Your the Airbender? Your the Avatar?" He asked.

"No way." Said Sokka. Katara gasped.

"Correct." I said. I got into a battle stance, as did Zuko.

"I've spent years preparing for this, training, meditating. Your just a girl!" He said.

"Well your just a boy." I replied. He threw fire at me, I pulled up a wall of ice.

We traded elemental blows, until some of the kids started screaming, I was loosing the battle, or at least, I would not be able to protect them.

I stopped fighting raising my hands. "Wait! If I go with you, will leave this people alone?" I asked.

Zuko stopped, and nodded. Guards walked over to me, and grabbed my shoulders guiding me towards the ship.

"Set a course for the fire nation! I'm going home!" Said Zuko.

I glanced back and saw Katara, closed to tears, and Sokka gaping, then I noticed Aang looking at me desperately from the top of the hill.

I smiled reassuringly at them, before the guards dragged me on onto the deck.

Zuko glared at me before telling the guards to take me to a cell.

Pft, I could brake out of that.

They took me to a cell, since I wasn't Aang, I couldn't do what he did, I would have to do it my way. Plus I'm pretty sure Aang, Katara, and Sokka are on there way.

Then I remembered something from Pirates of the Caribbean.

I looked at the cell doors. I smiled.

half barrel hinges. I can get out. I put my arms on the cell door, and lifted.

Leverage, that was the key.

Eventually, I found the right leverage, and lifted the cell door off. I smirked, and ruined the other cell doors as well.

I once I was finished, I stopped to admire my work, before leaving.

I snuck around the hallways before running into a guard.

I quickly knocked him out by airbending his head into the wall.

I was on a roll. I hurried out on deck, when I heard someone yell. "The Avatar has escaped!"

Oh joy. I ran towards the rail, about to jump off when someone tackled me.

Zuko. I kicked him off with air and turned to face him. "How did you get out of your cell?" He asked.

I smirked. "Well, if I couldn't get out of a cell, what kind of Avatar would I be?" I quoted.

(Review if you got that reference).

"I underestimated you, that won't happen again." He said. He attack me with fire, I dodged, and threw back my own fire attacks, but they were weaker since I didn't know what I was doing.

He slung some fire at me, I stumbled back and fell over board.

I hit the water. I swam to the Surface. Ok, how did Korra make the Water spout again? Uh.

I dove underwater again, and started spinning, and the water around me followed. I flew up into the air and looked down at Zuko. He looked up at me surprise. I glanced over to see Appa. Aang, Katara and Sokka stared at me in shock and awe.

I landed on Zuko's ship and swung the water at him, washing him overboard.

I laughed, then felt a waved exhaustion come over me. That when I realized, my eyes had been glowing.

OH, so that's why it was so easy.

Katara Aang and Sokka landed Appa and ran over to me, helping me up.

"That was awesome!" Said Sokka. "You like woosh, and Bam!" He said slinging his arms around.

"Thanks, but uh, we should go now." I said. Guards came out. Katara use water bending, but froze Sokka's feet.

"Katara!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" She turned around backwards and shot water at them, freezing the soldiers.

I hopped onto Appa. "Come on guys!" I yelled. I noticed Zuko climbing aboard.

I sent a gust of wind at him, sending him over again.

His Uncle rushed to him, helping him up as the other jumped onto Appa.

"Yip-Yip!" Yelled Aang. Appa flew into the air. I stood near the back of Appa's saddle knowing Zuko would fire at us.

He did. I sent a gust of wind at the Fire Ball and it hit the Ice Burg, burying most of Zuko's ship.

I waved mockingly at Zuko as we flew off.

"Bye Bye Prince Grumpy!" I called. Then I turned and looked at the others.

"Whelp. Hi. I'm Mia the Avatar, wanna help me save the world?"

* * *

 **Please Review.  
**


End file.
